familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Addison, Illinois
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Illinois | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = DuPage | subdivision_type3 = Township | subdivision_name3 = Addison, Bloomingdale | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1839 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-trustee | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Rich Veenstra | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = 2.10 | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_sq_mi = 9.98 | area_land_sq_mi = 9.77 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.21 | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_rural_sq_mi = | area_metro_sq_mi = | area_blank1_sq_mi = | area_blank2_sq_mi = | area_total_acre = | area_land_acre = | area_water_acre = | area_urban_acre = | area_rural_acre = | area_metro_acre = | area_blank1_acre = | area_blank2_acre = | length_mi = | width_mi = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 35,914 | population_as_of = | population_density_sq_mi= auto | population_demonym = | population_note = Up 12.03% from 1990 | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 60101 | area_code_type = Area code(s) | area_code = 630 and 331 | iso_code = | geocode = 00243 | website = | footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Standard of living | demographics1_footnotes = | demographics1_title1 = Per capita income | demographics1_info1 = $21,201 (median: $54,090) | demographics1_title2 = Home value | demographics1_info2 = $189,036 (median: $173,200 (2000)) }} Addison is a village located west of the Chicago Metropolitan Area, in DuPage County, Illinois, United States. The population was 36,942 at the 2010 census. The Village of Addison lies on Salt Creek. The community itself was named after 18th century writer Joseph Addison. The Addison Industrial District was the proposed location for the reconstruction of Comiskey Park before it was voted down. Adventureland amusement park was located in Addison (Lake and Medinah) during the 1960s and 1970s. Rich Veenstra is the Mayor of Addison. Other elected officials include Village Trustees Sylvia Layne, Harry Theodore, Tom Hundley, Bill Lynch, Cathy Kluczny and Joe McDermott, and Village Clerk Lucille Zucchero. The town of Triggiano, Italy is the sister city of Addison Geography Addison is located at (41.931573, -88.002221). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 97.90%) is land and (or 2.10%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 35,914 people, 11,649 households, and 9,097 families residing in the village. The population density was 3,807.6 people per square mile (1,470.5/km²). There were 11,805 housing units at an average density of 1,251.6 per square mile (483.3/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 75.39% White, 2.51% African American, 0.35% Native American, 7.94% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 11.39% from other races, and 2.40% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 28.40% of the population. There were 11,649 households out of which 38.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 62.7% were married couples living together, 10.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.9% were non-families. 16.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.07 and the average family size was 3.46. In the village the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 11.3% from 18 to 24, 32.0% from 25 to 44, 22.1% from 45 to 64, and 8.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 103.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.8 males. The median income for a household in the village was $54,090, and the median income for a family was $59,007. Males had a median income of $39,718 versus $27,815 for females. The per capita income for the village was $21,201. 9.6% of the population and 7.2% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 13.2% of those under the age of 18 and 7.3% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Education Addison is home to Addison Trail High School and to Indian Trail Junior High School.The Elementary schools are: Wesley Elementary, Lake Park Elementary, Fullerton Elementary, Army Trail Elementary, Lincoln Elementary and Stone Elementary. Private Catholic school and parish, St. Philip the Apostle, also resides in Addison. It goes from pre-kindergarten to 8th grade. Driscoll Catholic High School was located in Addison before closing in 2009. DeVry University and Chamberlain College of Nursing also call Addison home. Another public place in Addison for education is the Addison Public Library. Economy Top employers According to Addison's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,Village of Addison CAFR the top employers in the city were: Notable people * Mark Anelli, tight end for the San Francisco 49ers and St. Louis Rams * Roland Harper, running back for the Chicago Bears * Bobby Hull, left wing for the Chicago Black Hawks, Winnipeg Jets, and Hartford Whalers, 1983 Hockey Hall of Fame inductee * George Ireland, men's basketball coach at Loyola University Chicago; 1963 NCAA champion * Kyle Kinane, comedian * Carmen Messina, linebacker for the Detroit Lions; played football at Addison Trail High School * DJ Moore, cornerback for the Chicago Bears * Mike Retondo, bassist for the Plain White T's * Tim Rutili, frontman for the Red Red Meat and Califone * Leon Spinks, boxer; World Boxing Council and World Boxing Association heavyweight world champion See also * Victor Technology * Concord Supplies References External links *Village of Addison *Business Directory Addison *Heidemann Windmill history Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Addison, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area Category:Villages in DuPage County, Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1839 Category:1839 establishments in Illinois